Eleven
by Katie80-90Thousand
Summary: Ten times Carina Black hated Ronald Weasley and the one time that changed everything.


**AN: I was a bit obvious. So, if you read this, it's highly likely you'll get spoiled for the as-of-yet unwritten books in the series. My apologies, this idea popped into my head and begged to be shared. **

**10 Times Carina Despised Ronald Weasley and the 1 Time She Didn't **

(10)

Ronald Weasley was her worst nightmare come to life. The boy was lazy, bigoted, enjoyed jumping to conclusions, and absolutely the worst, in 11-year-old Carina Black's opinion, he was _stupid_. No, it was worse than just stupidity, the boy had potential in bucketfuls, but he didn't _use_ it. Hell, he didn't even acknowledge it.

When he verbally attacked Hermione Granger, who was fast becoming her best friend, Carina was forced to suppress the urge to kill the red-headed idiot. Instead, she simply snarled at him, hexed his hair and skin neon green and ran after her friend. There would be other days to kill the pest known as Ronald Weasley.

(9)

When Ronald convinced her Gryffindor cousins to take leave of what little sanity they had, Carina was fuming mad. As she stalked down the corridors, determined to at least _try_ to save them, she inwardly contemplated all the things she'd like to do to Ronald Weasley, given the chance.

None of them were very nice. If her cousins were hurt, well, she didn't know what she'd do, but it wouldn't be pretty.

(8)

The summer before their second year at Hogwarts, watching Ronald pick on Ginny, who despite not knowing well, she considered a friend, Carina's rage towards him only grew. How could he treat his own sister so horribly? She didn't even treat _Draco_ like that! (Well, okay, maybe she did, but that was different. Draco was deliberately antagonistic and they were cousins, not siblings. Thank god.)

(7)

As she lied through her teeth to protect him from expulsion at the beginning of her second year, Carina determined that Ronald Weasley was the absolute biggest prick in existence, and she hoped he had a miserable life for all he'd done. When within days he was back to treating her like scum, Carina decided that someday, she would make him logical. She would force the intelligence he denied having to the forefront, and that would be the best revenge. She couldn't wait.

(6)

In their third year, when Ronald apparently developed a crush on her, Carina was full of disdain and disgust. What would make the boy so attracted to someone who clearly despised his every word? She put extra effort into being a 'know-it-all' just to annoy him, only to find his obsession _increase_ with her displeasure.

(5)

When Ronald Weasley was the person at the bottom of the lake that she was supposed to miss the most, Carina threw a fit of epic proportions. Had James not confessed to being the one who told the judges that Ron was who she missed the most, the red-head would very likely have spent a week or two in the hospital wing. Fortunately for him, her anger had then been redirected at her godfather. She'd still hexed him, though… for good measure.

(4)

Fifth year brought changes in her relationship with Ronald. His father was killed, and she helped to comfort him, but by the time the OWLs came around, they were back to their usual rivalry… with one exception. Having gotten to know Carina over the holidays, he decided that he had the right to ask her to look over his essay. She – reluctantly – complied, mostly because she didn't know if it was right to go back to hating his guts when she'd seen another side of him. Unfortunately for Ronald, his lack of effort and his unwillingness to put in any more despite her urging brought their rivalry back to full force.

(3)

In year six, Ronald tried to woo her, completely ignoring that she both had a boyfriend and was back to hating his guts. Despite knowing that breaking up with Cedric had been entirely her fault, her rage for Ronald Weasley only increased as she decided that some of the blame would rest with him. After all, if he hadn't been so persistent, Cedric wouldn't have defended her, and she wouldn't have gotten angry with him…

(2)

In response to Carina's increased anger for him, Ronald became insulting and rude to her again. The day in their sixth year that Carina got completely drunk out of her mind, in their runes class he talked loudly to her about a bunch of greasy foods. Carina eventually stalked out of the Runes class, fuming at the nerve of him. She _hated_ that git!

(1)

Later in their sixth year, Ronald is now Carina's friend. Unfortunately, he – quite stupidly – makes a comment about how 'if she'd been less uptight in first year' they 'might have been something other than enemies.' When she replied – with barely restrained anger – that she wasn't the only one who'd been a pest, he said 'well, yes, but you were worse,' Carina decided that Ronald Weasley was never going to change, and she was sick of trying to make him.

(And The One)

On the first day of their seventh year, Carina was a mess. She didn't want to be at Hogwarts, she wanted to be at home, wondering at how badly her life could possibly screw up. Hermione was busy being head girl and she couldn't bring herself to visit with her other friends. She knew they'd be quiet when she entered their compartment, sympathy all over their faces and she also knew she couldn't handle it.

When she was hiding out in an empty compartment, Ron was the one to find her. He took one look at her and knew, somehow, exactly what was bothering her. And he didn't tell her that it would be okay, or that she should move on, or that Cedric would not want her to be so depressed. He just wrapped his arms around her and let her cry on his shoulder.

Carina decided that maybe, just maybe, she'd been too quick to judge Ronald Weasley.


End file.
